Mugiwara-boy
by KawaiiMellow
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a young boy named: Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy always kept his Straw Hat with him, given to him by his godfather, Shanks. He kept it with him so often, it became his treasure. Many people call him Mugiwara, now. " As the teen makes his way to his sick godfather's house, he's decided to make a few stops. LAWLU/YAOI Inspired by n's SmoAce ver


A/N: Hiya friends xD I present to you, my supposed parody of The Little Red Riding Hood! .Sun's Little Red Riding Hood (SmoAce) inspired me to do a little version of my own! :3 It is indeed, another LawLu. (what can I say? They're adora-cute!)

Warnings: Yaoi, BoyXBoy, LawLu, Slight ShanksxLuffy if you look really hard.

Disclaimer: I do not own both One Piece, or Little Red Riding Hood.

***BOLD***- Robin's narrative text

_*ITALICS*_- normal narrative text

*NORMAL*- Talking in the story line

* * *

**"Ahem. Once upon a time, there was a young boy named: Monkey D. Luffy." **

_A happy tune played, courtesy of Brook, the musician, who would be playing different songs according to the scene. _

"Oii~! Robin!" _Luffy waved happily within the pages of the book she was holding. She giggled, as she gave a slight nod back_.

**"Luffy always kept his Straw Hat with him, given to him by his godfather, Shanks." **

_Luffy put on the hat defiantly and proudly, grinning like an idiot._

**"He kept it with him so often, it became his treasure. Many people call him Mugiwara, now."** _She read. _

**"One day, his brother gave him a basket of meat." **

_Luffy's eyes widened, and ran into the house to see what she had narrated had come true!_ "ACE!~"

_the boy threw his arms around his older brother._ "Here, Lu. A basket o' meat for who knows why." _Ace returned the hug, then handed him the basket_.

**"That's not the line."** _Robin sighed. _

_Luffy gasped. He didn't know what was better; he got to see Ace, or he now had a basket of meat._ "F-For me?!" _Tears welled up in his big, round eyes. Ace laughed. _

"Dunno!" _Luffy looked at him questioningly, then laughed also. _

"No, no, you guys. That's for Shanks. Go deliver it before you eat it all!" _A voice came chirping from the kitchen._ "SABO!" _The brothers yelled in shock and unison. _

**"Suddenly, the eldest brother fell asleep!"** _Robin giggled. _

"Aw, shit." _Ace's head dropped in a familiar fashion as Luffy was so accustomed to. He stood still, chest rising and falling, as he snored softly. Luffy laughed again. _

"Ace! Wake up!~" "**Mugiwara was then rushed to deliver the basket to the sickly Shanks." **

"Oops, time's up! Go on, Luffy!" _Sabo grinned._ "I'll wake his lazy ass later!"

"Un!" _Luffy grabbed the tempting meat, and dashed out the door_.

"Stay on the path!" _He heard Sabo's voice call._

**"The worried brother called out to warn him of the dangers, but by now, the boy had already left! He skipped through the forest, happily humming his favorite sea shanty. Suddenly, he heard the bushes behind him rustle. Turning around sharply, he watched carefully."**

"Itee!~"

"Waaaahh!~"

"Kyaa~!"

"Who's there?!"

**"Three figures stumbled out of the bushes, looking pale, shaken, and frightened. One was a female fox, with a long, silky, orange tail, with furry ears on top of her orange hair. Another was a baby fluffy brown male reindeer with a large hat and blue backpack, and lastly was a boy about Mugiwara's age with a slingshot and a long nose!" **

"Ahahaha! It's you guys! Nami, Chopper, Usopp!" _Luffy laughed. _

"L-L-Luffyyy!~" _the three of them screamed, clutching onto the boy's legs and arms for desperate protection. _

"What, what, did something happen?! Where's Zoro and Sanji?!"

**"Mugiwara looked at them, worried for his dear friends." **

"Z-Zoro got lost somewhere, and Sanji stormed off to look for him, when...when..." _Chopper sniffled. _

"When what?!" _Luffy shook their arms. _

"The wolfff!~~" _Nami cried._ "He tried to eat me!" _Usopp added tearfully. _

**"Mugiwara consoled his fear-stricken visitors, and instructed them to head to safety first, as he'd take care of the big bully."**

"Don't worry! You guys go back to the village! After I give this basket to Shanks, I'll go beat the wolf up, kay?" _He assured them. _

"Thanks, Luffy!" _They sniffled, then headed back to safety._

** "Luffy turned around, and continued to walk. He walked and walked, struggling to remember the way. It was quite confusing, the way to Shank's hut. So, he went to the nearest town and asked for directions." **

"Hey! Makino!" _Luffy waved excitedly._ "Luffy! How have you been doing? Long time no see!" _She smiled warmly._ "Do you know the way to Shank's hut?" _He asked._ "Have they been over?" _She placed a finger on her chin_. "No, I'm sorry! Try the doctor over there! Shanks was sick for a while now, right? Maybe he visited Shanks." _Makino suggested._

**"She pointed to the shady man in the corner, wearing a lab coat and a white furry cap, grey splashes here and there. Mugiwara thanked her for the information and tapped the sitting man on the shoulder, swaying on the balls of his feet nervously. He slowly turned around, and Mugiwara brightened up when he noticed who it was." **

"Torao!~" _he beamed happily. _

"Mugiwara-ya. What are you doing here?" _He asked, vaguely surprised_.

**"It was Trafalgar Law, one of Luffy's friends." **

"I needa give Shanks something! Do you know the way to his hut? I forgot!"

"Yeah. It's down by the river, in the clearing. You'll find it if you go straight, then turn left, then make another turn at the second one, but right this time." _Law stated, keeping the instructions simple and easy to understand. _

"Oh! Thanks, Torao! I'll see you later!" _He grinned, as Law lifted a hand in acknowledgment. _

**"Mugiwara followed his instructions, and reached the hut without a problem. He didn't bother knocking, and slammed open the door." **

"Oii~! Shanks! Are ya home?! SHAN-KU-SU!" _He yelled swinging around the basket. _

"In here, Luffy! Quit making such a racket!" _He laughed hoarsely. _

**"Mugiwara quickly ran into his Godfather's room, and hugged the man happily." **

"Shhaaannnkkkkssss~!"

"Hey, Luffy! How've ya been?" _*cough cough* _

"Shanks! You're not well!"

"I'll be fine if I eat some food, maybe." _*cough sniffle* _

"Ah! That's right! I brought a basket to you from Sabo and Ace!"

**"Mugiwara passed the basket to the hungry man, smiling. Shanks took it gratefully, and removed the cloth that had covered the meat, so that it wouldn't get dirty. However, he found something that he hadn't been expecting; Nothing!" **

"Luffy?" _Shank's eye twitched. _

"Yeah?"

"Where's the food?"

"I ate it." _He grinned. _

"WHAT?!" _Shanks exclaimed._ "You were supposed to deliver me the food! That's how the story goes, ya damn anchor!"

"Whaaat? Sabo told me to deliver the BASKET, not the food. I thought it was a snack for the way to yours."_ Luffy laughed. He heard something snap in Shank's forehead. _

**"Mugiwara's godfather snarled nastily at the boy. Had he done something wrong? Mugiwara couldn't think of anything he had done to upset his godfather so! Suddenly, Shanks jumped up, and grew big, sharp claws, a huge red tail, and big fluffy ears!" **

"You baka!" _He howled_. "That means I hafta eat'cha!" _Shanks laughed evilly_. "

Just try it!" _Luffy grinned, balling up his fists. _

**"Sadly, Mugiwara was easily defeated!"** _Robin giggled. _**"Shanks was much too powerful for Luffy to handle him!"**

"Noo~! Shaaannkks!" _He whined. _

"Now! Become my slave, cause I got dirty laundry, and it ain't gonna clean itself!" _He demanded, cackling hysterically. _

"Whaaatt?! No way! Clean yer own damn laundry!" _Luffy shouted, eyes popping out of his head. _

"Then... Gimme back my hat!"

"No way! I'll give it back when I kick your ass!" _He retorted. Shanks sighed. _

"Well, then! I guess I'll appreciate the extra meat! THANKS FOR THE FOOD!" _He grinned, before grabbing the boy. _

**"Shanks gobbled him up in one huge bite! Poor Mugiwara was tickled defenseless." **

"Mugiwara-ya?"

**"Law knocked on the door minutes later, wondering where he had went. He noticed that Luffy went missing, though the boy had promised to meet his friends later."** _Robin read._ **"Law invited himself in, worried. After searching the house, he entered Shanks's room. The man was sleeping soundly, a content smile on his face, but with a huge stomach!" **

_Law sighed._ "Well, I don't suppose you're pregnant, are you?"

_The redhead began to hold back his uncontrollable snickers_.

**"Read the line, please, Law-san."** _Robin reminded. The man rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath._

"That Mugiwara-ya, getting himself into danger so quickly."

**"The surgeon picked up the boy's hat, and walked over to the wolf. He quickly switched the boy out of his stomach with some medicine he had brought." **

"This should have Shanks fixed in no time. Now, he won't go eating his friends." _Law announced as he summoned a room. _

_'Worst line ever. I just don't know how the hell they roped me into doing this...', the surgeon thought. _

**"Luffy appeared in his arms, as he began to awaken!" **

_Luffy teleported exactly where Robin foretold, bridal style, as he rubbed his eyes cutely, then yawned and stretched. _

"Hmm? Torao?~" _he asked, snuggling into the older's chest. _

"I like this part." _Law smirked. _

"Wait... I'm not saying this!" _Luffy shouted, blushing. _

"Hey, I had to say some cheesy stuff, too." _Law urged, smirk deepening. "_Say it."

_Luffy looked down_. "M-my... Hero..." _He shyly stuttered, as his grip tightened around Law's neck._ "Thank you for saving me... I-I have to give Torao his reward now, so..."

**"Mugiwara pulled himself up, and placed a soft kiss on his savior's cheek."**_ Robin read, now laughing. _

"Oh yes, I definitely like this part." **_Law remarked_.**

"Chu~!"

_Law chuckled. _

**"And they lived happily, ever, after. The end."** _The dark-haired woman closed the book. _

* * *

The applause began.

"Woot woot!" Usopp shouted, laughing.

"Gooo Luffy!" Chopper cheered.

"That was too adorable!" Nami clapped, laughing merrily.

"SUPER JOB, EVERYONE!" Franky yelled from behind the curtain strings.

"Thanks to you for building a makeshift theater in no time." Robin smiled.

"And, of course Brook's amazing skills!" Franky added. "Of course." She giggled.

"Oh, Robin-san, Franky-san, you flatter me!" He laughed. "Yohohohohoho!"

"Great! We missed our part cause o' you and your stupid sense of direction!" Sanji growled. "We're on the SHIP. HOW, do you get lost on the Sunny?!"

"What did you say?! Me and MY sense of direction?!" Zoro exclaimed angrily.

"No, your LACK of sense of direction!" Sanji shouted back.

They continued to bicker as Shanks just continued to snore and snore. His crew joined in the clapping and cheering, before grabbing their sleeping captain and boarding their ship with many goodbyes.

"Whoooo!~" Sabo cheered, clapping his hands politely.

"TRAFALGAR, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Ace roared. "I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT!" He ranted. Sabo laughed.

"Now, now, Ace-chan! Please calm down!" Makino smiled.

* * *

"He probably wants an autograph." Law chuckled to Luffy. "And you don't have to keep kissing my cheek, y'know."

The boy moved back. "O-Oh."

"Who told you to stop?" He smirked again.

"Put me down..." Luffy demanded, embarrassed.

"...No, I don't think so." Law laughed.

He placed his lips on Luffy's pink ones. Almost immediately, the boy's hand traveled up to Law's cheek. The pair kissed a sweet but chaste one.

"My hero..." Luffy whispered jokingly into his ear once they separated.

"Oh, you know it." He laughed, putting down the younger.

Right that second, the boy stomped up to Robin.

"ROBIN! Why did you have to write such an embarrassing story!~" he whined. "Hmm? This wasn't a story, it was a fanfiction. Those are always embarrassing." She giggled.

Luffy pouted. "But~!"

"Law-san!" She called.

"C'mon, princess, before your brother kills me." Law walked over, swept the boy off his feet, and walked away.

~(*0*)~

* * *

A/N: I know this is a little different, but hey! Look how nicely the story played out! :D

If you didn't get it...

**ROLES:**

**Robin- Nararrator**

**Brook- Music **

**Franky- BTS Effects**

**Luffy- Little Red Riding Hood**

**Shanks- The Big Bad Wolf + Grandma**

**Law- The Woodcutter**

**Ace/Sabo- Mother**

**Nami/Chopper/Usopp- (Not in the original story)**

**Makino- (Not in the Original Story)**

**Zoro/Sanji- Got lost**

Took a crapload of editing AFTER having it posted... Worth it!~ ^^; Sorry for anyone who read this BEFORE it was properly edited. Most of my stories'll be like that. I'll edit it after posting, it's much easier. :/

I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it, and tell me exactly what you thought of it by leaving a review! 'Till next time!


End file.
